Of Blondes and Broomsticks
by jennybenny2845
Summary: An unlikely meeting sparks an unlikely reaction. Written for the HPFC Harry and Who Challenge by Lucy Kent.
1. Prologue

**Of Blondes and Broomsticks**

**Summary: **An unlikely meeting sparks an unlikely reaction. Written for the HPFC Harry and Who Challenge by Lucy Kent.

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable characters, places, etc. don't belong to me. They belong to JKR.

Harry awoke from another journey into the mind of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. His fingertips pressed into his pulsating scar. He bolted out of the bed, stripped off his long-sleeved pajama top and threw it on the bed. He was thankful that Ron had awoken to the smell of his mother's cooking and had left the room. He was not ready for the onslaught of questions that would spew from the redhead's mouth. He strode over to the slanted window. A small wooden cabinet blocked it. He pressed his palms into the top of the cabinet and leaned forward. He sighed as his forehead touched the frosty glass. The lines of condensation that coated the window evaporated revealing the intricate patterns of snowflakes that covered it. He stared at the icicles hanging from the window attempting to focus on his latest dream instead of the pain coursing through his body. Eventually, he gave up, his mind drawing a blank. He rubbed his bare arms and walked back toward his bed.

"Oi! Harry! Breakfast!" Ron's booming voice called breaking him out his reverie. Heavy footsteps soon followed getting closer and closer to the door. Harry donned a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey jumper. He ran a hand through his messy locks attempting to get them to lay flat. He put on his glasses, pulled on a pair of wool socks and shoved his feet into his leather boots.

"Thanks, mate," Harry responded as his smiling friend's face appeared behind a slight opening in the door.

"I can't believe you slept through that!" Ron exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Guess so. My stomach doesn't wake me up like yours does!" Harry replied trying to keep his tone light and friendly. He really did not want Ron to take the conversation any further.

They traveled down the winding staircase leading to the kitchen in silence. Harry stifled a groan as he saw a table full of people staring at him. He grabbed a plate and glanced down at it hoping to avoid their stares. He took a seat next to Ron and spent the meal pushing his food around his plate.

His mind could not let go of the conversation between Snape and Draco that he overheard the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. His assumptions that Draco had become a Death Eater were only solidified by the conversation. He vowed that he would go at all lengths to discover Draco's plans. He almost jumped out of his seat when he recalled the place he could visit to search for any clues. He accidentally visited it during his second year. It was exactly the type of place Draco would frequent.

The stars aligned when the Weasley matriarch decided that the family would make a trip to Diagon Alley later that afternoon to buy any last-minute Christmas gifts. She was not one to let the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stop them from celebrating the holidays. However, she insisted that they stick together. She fully believed in the safety in numbers during the dangerous times.

**Diagon Alley:**

The afternoon had been a bit of a bore for Harry. He was becoming frustrated with Ron's incessant prattling about Hermione. The two had a row and he was upset with her for one reason or another. Ron also was having a hard time finding a suitable gift for her and insisted that Harry help him. Harry believed Ron should stick with the usual, which was a book, quills or parchment. Ron insisted on switching it up hoping his gift would make up for how much of a prat he had been to her during the school year. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley suggested that they take a break from their shopping to eat dinner. Harry was thankful for the suggestion. Food always managed to silence Ron.

Harry also created an excuse about needing to visit another shop to buy a gift he supposedly had put on hold for him. The Weasleys, who all seemed caught up in their dinner and drinks, bought the lie. They let him leave without questioning him. Harry congratulated himself on his efforts and sprinted toward Borgin and Burkes.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the latest broomstick, a Firebolt 2000, on display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. His jaw dropped as he eyed the broomstick in all its beauty. _Ron would love that_, he thought as he inched toward the door to the shop. He debated on it for a moment. The money was not the issue. Eventually, he gave in figuring that he could buy the broomstick and still have enough time to snoop around Borgin and Burkes before the Weasleys started to worry about him.

He entered the shop and located an employee. The employee regretfully informed him that they were out of the broomstick and could not sell the display. Harry haphazardly pushed up his messy black hair from his forehead to show his trademark scar. The man gasped and immediately offered to speak to his manager. Harry watched as the two whispered away. Harry could feel the manager's eyes on him. The man, who Harry presumed was the manager, was vigorously nodding his head. Harry resisted the urge to smirk.

"Mr. Potter, I have spoken to my manager. We can and will sell you the display. Just come up to the counter when you are ready and we will take care of it for you," the employee said flashing Harry a big smile. "Would you like it wrapped?" Harry nodded. He smiled at the man and thanked him for his efforts. He then went off to find other items to add to his gift.

A few minutes later, he made his way to the checkout counter, his arms full of various Chudley Cannons items that he had noticed Ron eyeing when they visited the shop a few weeks ago. He was so caught up in his thoughts about his next destination that he did not notice the person standing in front of him.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed as the items in his arms scattered all over the floor. He stepped forward trying to catch them. In his haste, he stepped on the hem of the person's black velvet cloak. He cringed as he watched the slush from his boot seep through the expensive fabric.

A tall, slim woman spun around and a pair of the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen bore right into him. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine. It felt as if the heat vanished from the room. Her ruby-red lips pursed tightly forming a straight line that graced the aristocratic features of her pale face. Her rabbit fur-lined hood slid off gracefully and a waterfall of straight silky blonde hair tumbled down over her slim shoulders. Her lips moved, mouthing something at him. Unfortunately, Harry's mind had turned to mush. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. Sure, he'd seen pretty girls at Hogwarts, but this woman was something else.

"Excuse me, did you not hear a word I said to you?" she inquired. The nostrils of her adorable button nose flared slightly and her brow furrowed in disgust. She shifted slightly placing her hands on her slender hips.

"No, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry responded shaking his head. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

"Please remove your foot from my cloak and pick up your things," she snarled. Harry quickly removed his foot not wanting to upset her anymore. He reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm on her cloak, but she beat him to it and cast it without her wand. He bent down to retrieve his items and accidentally brushed his fingertips on the tops of her high-heeled dragon skin boots. He hoped that she did not notice. He caved into his curiosity and allowed his eyes to wander. The cloak hugged her body in all the right places. He could make out the ample swell of her breasts. The light in the shop bounced off a gold fleur-de-lys pendant, which hung above her cleavage. Harry's mouth went dry as he stared at the milky flesh. He discretely licked his dry lips and brought his eyes back to her face. Her blue eyes were staring back at him.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he inquired. He had a feeling that he'd seen her once before, but he could not remember when or where.

"_You_ helped send my husband to _Azkaban_," she hissed dropping her voice to a low whisper as not to draw any more attention to them. Harry resisted the urge to retch as he just realized that he had spent the past five minutes ogling over Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of his archenemy.

"Well, it is not _my_ fault that he let children beat him. Quite frankly, he deserved it," Harry replied. _Two can play this game_, he thought as he puffed out his chest and raised his chin defiantly at her.

"You had better watch your mouth. You _will_ get what is coming to you," she stated. She turned her back on him not bothering to wait for his response.

Harry's hands curled into fists at his sides and he scowled at her back. He took a few deep breaths as he attempted to calm down. _Of all the people I could have bumped into_, he mused. He took his place in the queue, which unfortunately was right behind her.

"I do not understand how you cannot have anymore of that broomstick. It is in your window display, for Merlin's sake. Can't I just buy _that_ one?" Narcissa asked the shop employee, her voice laced with frustration and disdain.

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, but I'm afraid that we cannot sell you _that_ broomstick. We have already promised it to someone else," the employee responded trying to get her to calm down.

"Who else is more important than _my_ family?" she demanded throwing her hands up in the air. "My husband can have this silly little shop closed with the snap of his fingers!"

"Not from Azkaban," the employee replied. Harry resisted the urge to chuckle and pat the man on the back. _Must have been a Gryffindor,_ Harry thought. "Now if you have nothing else to buy, I recommend that you leave the queue since there are other customers that are waiting to check out."

Harry had listened to their conversation and was somewhat appalled by Mrs. Malfoy's odd behavior. First, her presence at the shop attempting to buy her own Christmas gift shocked him. He always assumed that a house elf or two would have taken care of those tasks. Second, she did not strike him as the type of woman who would make a good mother. To him, a good mother was someone like Mrs. Weasley. She doted upon her family, was an excellent cook and just radiated love and warmth. He highly doubted that Mrs. Malfoy knew how to cook. Her house elves would have performed those tasks. He also could not imagine how a voice that cold would ever be able to read the tales of Babbity Rabbity to a child.

Narcissa tried to reply, but stopped when the Boy-Who-Lived's hand touched her forearm. His strength surprised her as he led her away from the queue.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she exclaimed attempting to move away from him. His grasp on her forearm tightened.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm the one they are holding the broomstick for," he said.

"Oh, isn't that just great! Why did you need to pull me away to tell me that? Do you think _I _care?" she hissed.

Harry looked deep into her blue eyes and sighed softly. _Merlin, she looks even more beautiful when she's angry_, he thought admiring her rosy red cheeks. A wave of inappropriate thoughts flew through his mind. He shook his head attempting to focus on the task at hand.

"You can have it," he offered gently.

"Well, I do not want it," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. _What a petulant princess_, Harry thought resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Please, just take it. I know things are hard for you now. This will make it easier."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, you insolent little boy," she responded. He could tell she was still angry, but her tone had softened. She seemed more tired than anything else.

"Please," he begged. "I would like you to have it," he said softly.

Narcissa looked into his sparkling green eyes for a few seconds as she considered his trivial request. He seemed genuine enough and he was being quite persuasive. _Perhaps he will even buy it for _me, she thought resisting the urge to smile. She caved and allowed him to guide her back to the checkout counter so Harry could give her the broomstick.

They paid for their items and made their way to exit the shop. Harry held the door open for her allowing her to exit before him. He watched as the slim woman walked past him. His breath hitched as her soft velvet clock brushed up against his chest. He wanted to run after her as he watched her hips sway seductively. He did not even feel bad knowing that he would cherish their awkward meeting.

"Mr. Potter?" a soft, silky voice called out to him, breaking him out of his reverie. He snapped his head and saw her sauntering back to him. She stopped and stood under a street lamp. The soft light formed a halo over her blonde hair. He reminded himself that she certainly was no angel. After all, no angel would ever be married to a Death Eater.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked holding his breath. She inched closer, the snow crunching underneath her boots. She pressed a dainty, well-manicured hand on his chest directly above his beating heart. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned forward. Her warm breath tickled his ear and his head swirled as he inhaled the heady scent of her perfume, a delicious mix of vanilla and almond. His knees trembled slightly and he wished he had something to hold for support. He certainly did not trust himself to hold her.

"Thank you very much for the broomstick. Have a Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter," she whispered into the shell of his ear. She pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. With that, she turned away and made her way back up the street not bothering to give him a second glance.

Harry's mouth fell open and his cheek felt as if it was on fire. He lifted a trembling hand to his cheek, caressing the imprint of where her lips had touched him. He wondered if her ruby-red lipstick left a mark. He'd wipe it off later. But for now, he embraced the warmth that filled his body. Little did he know it, but this would not be the last time he would question her mothering skills. It would also not be the last time her dainty, well-manicured hand would be on his chest feeling the beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**February 14, 2009**

Harry's hand curled over the antique brass door knocker that dangled from the mouth of a menacing yet regal stallion. Harry lifted the door knocker, but paused as he attempted to recall the instructions Andromeda had given him. The process, which sounded simple, had completely escaped his memory. He knew he was to knock on the door a few times and then insert his wand into various places on the stallion. He would be granted access to this meeting any future ones.

Andromeda promised him that anything he discussed with the attendees would not leave the room. He scoffed at the notion. The arrival of the Boy-Who-Lived would certainly turn heads and get tongues wagging. Harry shook his head wishing for a moment that everyone would just forgot that he existed and allow him to live a quiet life out of the limelight.

In addition, the media had already spent the past year speculating and publishing lengthy news articles about Harry's peculiar situation. Their speculations would only be confirmed if his attendance at the meeting were to go public. Again, Andromeda waved off his concerns vaguely stating that each person in the room was in a similar situation and had a lot to lose if their attendance were known. As such, it was an unspoken code among the attendees that whatever they discussed in the room stayed in it. And as far as Andromeda knew, no one dared to violate the code.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped away from the door. Perhaps a quick walk around the premises would bring the instructions back to his memory. Also, he wanted to survey the area for any threats lurking in the shadows. He blamed his status as the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic for making him extremely paranoid wherever he went. _Constant vigilance_, he thought recalling Mad-Eye Moody's motto. His thoughts went back to the Battle of Hogwarts, which was almost eleven years ago. _It really has been that long, hasn't it_, he thought taking a few seconds to remember the deceased.

The grounds, a grand Muggle primary school, in an extremely wealthy suburb of London, did not look threatening. Harry knew better than to assume the safety in something so innocent. In fact, it was the innocent that could be the most dangerous. Harry walked around the perimeter making sure to cast a charm over his boots so they would not leave any imprints on the newly fallen snow. He pushed open a gate, which led to a small playground. He walked over to a swing set, brushed off the snow and took a seat. He put his head in his hands as he recalled the situation that led him to the meeting in the first place.

**A Year Ago:**

Harry awoke with a smile etched on his face as he recalled the events of the previous evening. He had surprised his wife with a home free of their children, a home-cooked meal composed of her favorite dishes and a bottle of her favorite elf-made wine. She had been away for the past week covering an up-and-coming female Quidditch team, which threatened to give her beloved Holyhead Harpies a run for their money. It had been five years since she picked up a broomstick and he knew that she missed it. But, she acknowledged that her duty as a mother came first. Harry was thankful for that and in turn, did not argue when she told him that she was taking a job as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Besides, his mother-in-law was more than willing to watch the children if they were both away.

His smile grew as he replayed the scene where she entered the kitchen. A dozen long-stemmed pink and red roses were sitting in a crystal vase in the center of the table. The subtle smell of clean linen on a sunny day from two candles next to the flowers filled the room. A large smile erupted on her face and she dropped her traveling bag. She pounced on him, wrapped her slender arms tightly around his neck and her long legs around his waist. He held her up as she peppered his lips with kisses.

"Easy…" he said chuckling as he broke away from the heated kiss that she initiated. "I don't want this beautiful dinner to go to waste," he said gesturing to the meal in front of them. She laughed lightly and took a seat as he served her. He took a seat next to her and placed his hand over hers. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they caught up on the previous week's events.

He placed his hands behind his head as he stretched his legs. He blushed a bit as he inspected the love bites that covered his muscular torso. She had been more passionate that evening, but he was not one to complain. He turned over, expecting to see her beside him. His brow furrowed as he glanced at the straightened bedding. A single folded piece of parchment with his name scribbled in her messy scrawl was atop her pillow. His hands shook and his heartbeat quickened as he picked up the note. A lone teardrop had stained part of the note causing the letters in his name to bleed through the parchment. He took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_ Dearest Harry – _

_I am so sorry, but I cannot do this anymore. I am going to go away for a while. Please do not come looking for me. You need to take care of the children. I love you all and will miss you, but I have to do this. _

_Love – Ginny_

Harry reread the note until his vision became blurry with the tears that threatened to fall down his face. He held them in, biting his lip until it bled. He ran his tongue over the abused flesh swallowing the coppery taste of his blood. He caught sight of her name etched on the parchment and it was enough to send him over the edge. Fat teardrops ran in waves down his face and he buried his face into her pillow attempting to muffle the sounds of his sobs. The smell of her citrus perfume only exacerbated his cries. His chest tightened and he was becoming light-headed due to the lack of oxygen.

Eventually, he stopped crying and he became angry. He crumpled her note and threw it on the floor. He took his wand, blasted a few holes in the wall and removed her picture from every image of them that hung in the room. His fists collided with the mattress and he punched it over and over again until his knuckles became raw from rubbing up against the sheets. Another wave of sadness overcame him and more tears flowed down his face. And so, he rode that cycle, alternating between tears of sorrow and shouts of sheer frustration.

"Harry, are you OK?" a soft voice called from his doorway. Harry's head spun a bit as he lifted it off the pillow. He wiped away some leftover tears with the back of his hand. Had she returned to him? Had she seen the error in her ways? He groaned and slammed his head back into the pillow as he saw Andromeda standing in the doorway. He groaned again upon realizing that his children were somewhere in the house. He had to get it together, but he really did not have it in him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Andromeda said as he walked over to him. He felt the mattress dip as she took a seat next to him. He heard the telltale sound of the note being opened. "Oh, Harry, I am so sorry!" Andromeda exclaimed softly as she rubbed small circles on his back.

"Andy, I really don't get it," Harry said a few minutes later. "I don't understand why she would leave. She seemed so happy. We _were_ happy."

"I don't know," Andromeda responded shaking her head.

"Do you think this is _my_ fault? Should I have let her keep playing Quidditch? She leaves to cover matches. Would there have been any difference?" He rolled over on his back, sat up and faced Andromeda.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for this. You did nothing wrong. She agreed to quit the team and become a mother. You did not force her into this," Andromeda said firmly grabbing his hands. "Now, get cleaned up while I tidy up your room. Your children are downstairs and they are looking for you."

"What should I tell them when they ask about their mother?" he demanded staring into Andromeda's dark brown eyes.

"Just tell them that she's away for work for now," Andromeda suggested. Harry nodded curtly before stepping into the bathroom. Andromeda quickly rearranged the room and went back down into the kitchen where the children were waiting.

"Is Dad OK?" James asked twisting his hands, entwined in his lap. He tapped his foot anxiously on the spindle of the wooden chair. Andromeda shot him a glance and he immediately dangled his foot over the floor. "He's usually here," he added, huffing slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Were you looking for me?" a cheery voice called from the entrance to the kitchen. The children squealed in delight as they saw their father standing in the doorway. They bolted from their chairs and ran into his open arms. He showered them with hugs and kisses until they calmed down. "Now go play in the living room for a bit while I make your lunch," he instructed gently.

Andromeda took a seat at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea as she observed Harry assembling a tray of sandwiches. She had to give him credit for looking so strong when he was falling apart. Her heart went out to him and she was still shocked that Ginny would have left him. She did not want to believe it.

"Andy?" Harry asked as he set the sandwiches on the table. "Can you please keep this between us?"

"Yes, of course."

The first few months without his wife were incredibly difficult for Harry. He was unsure how many more excuses he could come up with before his children figured out the truth. He knew James sensed that something was wrong. Harry was beginning to crack. In addition, finding a full-time babysitter and tutor for the three children was extremely difficult. He wanted to send them to a Muggle primary school so they could understand that part of them and be more tolerant of the Muggle-born witches and wizards that they would meet.

Ginny would have none of that. She insisted that they hire the best of the best for their children. Harry countered saying that they be tutored by someone they trusted. He recommended that Mrs. Weasley or Andromeda tutor them, but Ginny vehemently refused. They had gone through several tutors already and Harry was beginning to worry about their education.

He really could not do anything about it. He couldn't force her to quit her job and become a full-time stay-at-home mother. He could not and would not quit his job either. Looking back on it, maybe he should have just quit. It was not like money was an issue. But, he felt as it he owed it to the Wizarding World to protect its inhabitants as an Auror.

Six months had passed and Harry's struggles were only growing. His colleagues at work were beginning to worry about him since he tried to avoid every mission that required him to go overseas. The papers were speculating that his marriage was failing. Ginny's family was constantly asking him about her whereabouts and whether the rumors in the papers were true. It was becoming more difficult for him to answer his children's constant questions about her. He knew he would eventually have to tell his family the truth.

A month later, he gathered everyone and told the story about how Ginny left him. Andromeda was by his side, her hand over his as a sign of support. It was an emotional evening that left everyone in tears. After the meeting, Andromeda pulled him aside and offered to help him take care of his children. Mrs. Weasley already had her hands full taking care of and tutoring Ron and Hermione's children. Harry did not even bother putting up a fight and quickly accepted her generous offer. Andromeda was quite pleased that he accepted her offer. She had grown very fond of his children and was not looking forward to a quiet house since Teddy attending his first year at Hogwarts the following year.

**Present Day:**

Harry shook his head and chastised himself for not keeping a closer eye out on the door. Thankfully, someone showed up so he was able to study the movements. He committed them to memory and glanced down at his watch. He only had a few more minutes left. Again, his thoughts drifted on why he had agreed to attend the meeting. _Oh yeah, Andy threatened to take away her childcare services_. He rose from the swing, stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and slowly walked toward the door.

He performed the intricate movements with relative ease and stepped into the classroom. The chairs, enlarged to fit grown men and women, lined the perimeter of the room. He grimaced as he looked up at the pink, white and red construction paper hearts dangling from the ceiling. Decals of Cupid with his trademark bow and arrow adorned the windows. He bit his lip suppressing his sudden urge to burst into laughter at the irony of the situation. He scowled at the long-stemmed red roses sitting in a vase on the teacher's desk. He curled his hands into fists resisting the urge to rip every single petal off the roses. _Way to rub in it_, he thought as he plopped down into a chair. He cringed as he felt the attendees staring at him. He averted his gaze to the floor. Eventually, he looked up and shook his head in disbelief upon realizing that he was the only wizard and the only one under 30 in the room. _Andromeda is going to get it_, he vowed sending a sharp glance her way.

Two women, twins, who would have been attractive had they not been dressed in mismatched Muggle clothing, stood in the center of the circle. The bright pink feather boas wrapped around their necks reminded Harry of Dolores Umbridge's ghastly pink suits. He dug his nails into his palms to prevent from bolting out of the room.

"Welcome everyone," one of the twins said flashing everyone a wide smile. "Please help yourself to some food and drink in the back of the room."

"We hope you all found the place alright. We would also like to thank you all for coming out today… _especially_ on a day like _today_," the other added. "And as always, please remember that what we discuss stays in this room." With that, the attendees began introducing themselves since there were more newcomers at this meeting than earlier ones. Harry sighed deeply knowing that he'd have to share his story with another group of people.

Harry spent the introductions tuning out the witches. Their problems did not interest him. Instead, he found himself eying each one of them noticing the beauty in each of them. A slender leg here, a strand of silky hair there and a whiff of a sweet-smelling perfume all overwhelmed him. He berated himself for having such thoughts. He blamed it on the year without his wife. _Yes, that is exactly what this is_, he justified as he tore his eyes away from the ample bosom of a redhead who probably was the youngest woman in the room. Then again, he could not really tell. To begin with, most witches looked younger than their age and of course, a couple well-placed glamour charms never hurt anyone.

Harry shivered as he felt a cold draft of air enter the room. A woman clad in a dark green wool traveling cloak glided into the room. Her rabbit fur-lined hood was up obscuring her face. Andromeda took her handbag off her seat and placed it on the floor. The masked woman took a seat. Harry did not notice Andromeda's hand cover the mystery witch's slender one. He watched as a set of dainty hands deftly undid each button of the cloak. Harry's mouth went dry as he eyed her beautiful body.

The woman was petite, but he could see the gentle curves of her hips. Her dark grey miniskirt accentuated her slender legs. Her black sweater dipped low, revealing a patch of her milky cleavage. Harry's blush deepened as her skirt shifted up slightly revealing her firm thighs. Her patterned tights were not helping his situation. _Stop it_, he commanded himself.

Harry's breath hitched watching her lower her hood. Wavy blonde hair tumbled down her slim shoulders. He did not even have to look at the rest of her face to recognize her. It had been ten years and it had not looked like she had changed one bit. In fact, she looked even more beautiful. She was like a fine bottle of wine that only got better as it aged. Her skin and hair were more radiant and her eyes were shining. She looked happy and healthy.

Harry's chest tightened as his heartbeat increased. It was as if her smooth, slender fingers were caressing his chest in the Forbidden Forest all over again. She bent over him, her blonde hair tickling his dirty cheek. Her warm breath ghosted on the outer shell of his ear. He couldn't see her, but he envisioned the beautiful woman from the Quidditch shop staring at him with her striking blue eyes and ruby-red lips. She asked about Draco and he answered honestly. He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to.

No one knew the dreams that plagued Harry immediately after the Dark Lord's defeat. His desires made him feel incredibly guilty and he could not pinpoint the reason for his attraction to the beautiful blonde. He thought the dreams would disappear once he married the woman he loved. He hated to admit it, but some evenings it was not his wife he was thinking of during their most intimate moments.

He wondered about her often and how she was coping with life as a free woman. He wondered whether she was still married or if she had finally gotten the courage to leave her husband. He wondered if she ever reconciled with Andromeda and if she had met Teddy. Lastly, there was a tiny part of him that wondered if she ever wondered about him. These thoughts were absurd and he hoped that, in time, they would pass. Thankfully they passed with the birth of his first child.

Or so he thought.

_Old habits die hard. _He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He tried to think of calming thoughts, but was failing miserably. He eyed the twins' bright pink feather boas trying to think of Umbridge instead. He placed his cloak on his lap and ran a hand through his messy locks. Andromeda was talking and he had to force himself not to look at the blonde sitting beside her.

Soon, all the attendees save for Harry and Narcissa had shared their stories. "Ladies first," he offered bravely bringing his eyes to her face. She locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile.

"Well, as I am sure most of you know, Lucius and I got divorced. He is _all_ yours," she said laughing slightly. "Anyway, I have spent the past five years living in London. I run an interior design company that not only decorates homes, but also helps rid them of any traces of Dark Magic. Also, part of my proceeds go toward an orphanage I helped found for children affected by the war."

"Are you dating anyone?" an elderly woman called out. She, no doubt, was mentally trying to figure out which one of her nephews was still single. Ms. Black was a fine catch and, more importantly, was extremely wealthy.

Narcissa sighed resisting her urge to roll her eyes at the woman. She could not even recall the number of dates she turned down. Granted, some men seemed interesting, but she questioned their intentions. She had spent almost 30 years tethered to an extremely selfish man. She wanted to enjoy her life as a free woman. Of course, she wasn't going to rule out a relationship, but she promised herself that she would hold out for Mr. Right. _That's if he even exists_, she mused, realizing she had not answered the question.

"No, I'm very much single," she said dropping her voice into a sinfully seductive whisper. She locked eyes with Harry. Her lips curled into a soft smile. His eyes widened a bit and he tried to keep calm.

"I see. That's quite a shame. Anyway, it'll be a very lucky man who gets to have you," the woman responded turning her attention back to her tea.

"Yes, indeed," Narcissa responded. She delicately crossed her right leg over her left. "Your turn, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry!" he blurted. He clamped his hand over his mouth. His face was on fire.

"Alright, Harry," she said drawing out each syllable as if she was testing his name on her luscious lips. "Tell us your story."

"My wife left me last year," he began. Almost all the women in the room gasped. Narcissa was not one of them. "I am struggling to raise my three young children while balancing my job as the Head of the Auror Department." He paused for a moment letting the shock sink in. "And, no, I'm not dating anyone," he replied looking at the elderly woman who sighed loudly and shook her head. "I am definitely not ready for that."

No one dared to ask him more questions and the rest of the meeting went without issue. Harry reluctantly admitted that he learned some decent parenting tips as well as other suitable childcare options incase Andromeda ever took back her offer. Nevertheless, the meeting had been difficult to sit through. _I cannot believe I agreed to attend two more_, he thought as he strolled over to the food table. Andromeda was busy chatting with a friend and he wanted to speak with her before he left. He was lost in his thoughts and did not see Narcissa standing in front of the table eying the delectable treats. Luckily, he stopped before he walked into her.

"Oh… hullo," her soft melodic voice called out to him. She spun around gracefully, her cloak billowing behind her. A dark chocolate brownie covered in pink, white and red heart-shaped sprinkles rested between her fingertips.

"Hullo," he responded slowly walking up to her. "So, what's good?" he asked shifting slightly.

"All of it," she responded playfully as she took a dainty bite of the brownie. A soft moan escaped from her throat as she took another bite. Harry did not think it was possible for his cheeks to turn any redder. "I can now have my cake and eat it too," she proclaimed placing the rest of the brownie into her mouth.

Harry laughed lightly as he looked at the woman standing before him. She never ceased to amaze him. His hand acted on its own volition, cupped her chin and lifted it slightly.

"You have a little something here." He wiped away a bit of chocolate from her upper lip with the pad of his thumb. She stiffened and her eyes widened. He could have sworn that he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She mumbled her thanks and he nodded in acceptance not wanting to say or do anything else.

They failed to notice the devious smile and twinkle in Andromeda's eyes as she observed the pair. She wrapped up her conversation and went over to the two before things got more awkward.

"Ready to go?" she asked Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and walked toward the door. Harry trailed behind them drinking in the sight of the woman in front of him.

A few seconds later, he watched in horror as a bright purple light hit Narcissa in the center of her chest over her heart. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, blood splattering on the ornate door. The remaining attendees heard the noise and rushed outside, their wands at the ready. He bent down on his knees placed her head on his lap. Her eyes were fluttering and she was losing consciousness. He took a bright pink feather boa offered by one of the twins and carefully tied it around her head.

"Hold on, Narcissa… you'll be alright," Harry said as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. With that, he gathered her in his arms, stood up and grabbed Andromeda's arm as she apparated them to St. Mungo's.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry and Andromeda appeared in London a block away from the entrance to St. Mungo's. Andromeda had overshot their destination in her haste. Harry's arms burned as he focused on keeping Narcissa in his arms and her head still. The once bright pink feather boa had turned deep red. Harry's grip on the boa was slipping due to the blood coating his hands. He wiped his palms on his jeans not caring whether they stained.

"Let me try something," Andromeda proposed. She walked behind Harry and pushed up the bloody boa with her gloved fingertip. She carefully moved the bloodied stands of Narcissa's blonde hair so she could assess the damage. A piece of the brass door knocker had pierced her scalp. Andromeda resisted the urge to gag at the sight and smell of the blood pouring out of her sister's head. "Sceller et guérir cette blessure immédiatement," she whispered waving her hands around Narcissa's head.

More blood gushed out of Narcissa's head, which clearly was not her intention. She untied her scarf wrapped it around her head, applying more pressure to the wound. They took off for the Muggle clothing store in a sprint.

They arrived outside Purge and Dowse, Ltd a few minutes later, their faces flushed and their breathing labored.

"Which one is it?" Andromeda asked frantically, her eyes scanning the mannequins lined up in the shop window.

"I have no idea!" Harry exclaimed. "I haven't been here in a while! Try them all!"

Andromeda started at the left-hand side of the window telling the mannequin their reason for wishing entry. None of the mannequins responded. Andromeda pounded the brick wall in frustration.

During this time, Narcissa had gone in and out of consciousness. A steam of French would tumble from her lips when she was conscious. Harry had absolutely no idea what she was saying. He did not want to alert Andromeda either since he needed her to focus on gaining entry.

"Oh mon dieu, ma tête fait si mal. Qu'est-il arrivé à moi? Aidez-moi, Harry!" she exclaimed. She stirred in Harry's arms, her head thrashing back and forth. Her slender hands grasped the Gryffindor scarf tied around his neck dragging his face closer to her. "S'il vous plaît!"

"Narcissa, I don't understand what you are saying. You need to stop moving and stay calm," Harry begged. Narcissa's eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms. Andromeda tried to gain access through another mannequin. She failed.

"Où suis-je? Où allons-nous? Que faisons-nous?" she demanded, her bright blue eyes widening. Her grasp on Harry's scarf tightened. It was becoming harder for Harry to breathe as the scarf tightened around his neck. Unfortunately, he couldn't pry her hands away for fear of dropping her and making her head injury worse.

"Narcissa, vous frappez votre tête très mal. Nous sommes à Londres et nous vous emmenons à l'hôpital!" Andromeda responded turning to face her sister.

"Oh, ok…" Narcissa replied. Her head started to fall back, but Harry steadied it with his hand. She released Harry's scarf. He took large gulps of air as he steadied himself, attempting to regain his focus. He moved to the mannequin in the middle while Andromeda continued to talk to Narcissa. He repeated their request, hoping that the mannequin could see the bloodied woman in his arms. The mannequin nodded allowing them to walk through the window and into the reception area of St. Mungo's. Andromeda threw her cloak over Narcissa's face. She definitely did not want or need the media to find out what happened.

Harry and Andromeda barreled their way through the throng of people who filled the reception area. Most quickly moved upon seeing the bloodied fabric tied around Narcissa's head. Of course, there were some gawkers. They approached a line of people waiting to speak to the Welcome Witch. Harry was able to convince them to let them go to the front of the line.

"I hope she will be alright," an elderly woman said placing a withered hand on Harry's bicep.

"Is she your wife?" the elderly gentleman beside her asked.

"No… she's someone I care about very much," Harry quietly confessed to the gentleman hoping Andromeda had not overheard him. Luckily, Andromeda was too busy arguing with the Welcome Witch.

"Madam, I _must_ know her name so I can _admit_ her," the Welcome Witch snarled, trying to mask her growing annoyance. "It's part of the procedures and policies listed _here_," she added pointing a grubby finger at the faded placard next to her. Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, but changed her mind and shot a look at Harry instead. Harry nodded. They really could not afford to waste any more time. Andromeda bent over and whispered it into the Welcome Witch's ear. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and she quickly placed a hand over it as not to attract any more attention to the injured woman. She instructed them to take Narcissa to the Fourth Floor.

The Healers took Narcissa into a room and hooked her up to a ventilator and heart rate monitor. Healer Rutherford Poke ran a series of diagnostic tests over Narcissa. Luckily, her heart was intact. Her head was the only problem. He called Healer Jones and instructed him to take Narcissa to the radiology department for a CT scan and an MRI. In the meantime, he questioned Harry and Andromeda on what happened to Narcissa.

"_Purple_?" he inquired. He cocked an eyebrow two as he stroked his bearded chin. "Are you positive it was _purple_?"

"Absolutely. I saw it," Harry stressed, growing frustrated since Healer Poke did not seem to believe their story.

"It was _purple_. I also saw it," Andromeda confirmed. Healer Poke nodded and pushed his horn-rimmed eyeglasses up the bridge of his pointy nose. They sat in silence before he asked Healer Miriam Strout to prepare a room for Narcissa on the Janus Thickey Ward if they could not figure out what was wrong with her. Harry and Andromeda were upset with the Healer's dismissive attitude toward Narcissa's situation. It was almost as if he had already given up on her.

Healer Jones returned a few minutes later with Narcissa's radiology images in his hand. He handed them to Healer Poke who put them on a screen for interpretation.

"She has an extradural haematoma," Healer Poke muttered shaking his head in disbelief. "It's small, but we need to operate on it right away. Jones, prepare her for surgery. Have Healer Williams get a hold of Healer Shepherd from the States. He'll have to perform it since no one here can!"

"Surgery?" Andromeda asked, her mouth dropped open and the blood drained from her face.

"Yes. _Surgery_," Healer Poke stressed thrusting consent forms for the procedure into Andromeda's hands. "Do you know if she has a DNR form?"

"No, what is that?"

"It is a form stating that she would not like us to resuscitate her if her heart stops beating during surgery. Also, does she have a lasting power of attorney?"

"I don't know!" Andromeda cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Do I have to answer these questions before she can have the surgery? Just do whatever you need to do to save my sister!" She slumped forward in her chair, her head in her hands. Harry stepped closer to Andromeda, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Andy, you need to sign the forms so she can have the surgery," Harry began, the pen Healer Poke offered to him. "We can find out the other information later." Andromeda nodded, wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and managed to steady her shaking hands enough to sign the forms.

"Thank you," Healer Poke said pocketing the forms. "Unfortunately, we cannot let you watch the surgery. You will have to wait in the waiting room," Healer Poke called over his shoulder as he and Healer Jones started moving Narcissa's bed out of the room.

Harry and Andromeda sat quietly as they watched the two men disappear out of view. Truthfully, Harry had no intention on watching the surgery, but Andromeda had other ideas.

"I have to watch!" Andromeda declared rising up from her chair. "I can't just leave her in there alone!"

"Andy, you heard the Healer. We can't! I'll wait with you," Harry offered.

They argued for a while before Harry caved into Andromeda's incessant demands. They decided to make themselves invisible. It would be too difficult to get Polyjuice and two employees to impersonate. Also, the Polyjuice would only buy them an hour. Narcissa's procedure sounded complex and they assumed it would take more time. As for waiting, they figured that they would look like they had been in the waiting room the entire time if they were back when the procedure finished. Or, they could just admit to having left the stressful environment of the hospital in favor for drinks at the closest pub.

"Oh, no! James, Albus and Lily are still at Molly's!" Harry exclaimed as they made their way to the operating room.

"I'll talk to her," Andromeda called over her shoulder as she ran toward the hospital's exit.

A few minutes later, Andromeda was banging at the door to the Burrow not caring whether she disturbed any of the residents. Molly appeared a few seconds later wiping her hands her faded floral apron.

"What's wrong, Andy?" she questioned observing the distraught woman.

"Harry and Narcissa are at St. Mungo's, she hit her head and needs surgery," Andromeda said not pausing for breath between her statements.

"Harry and WHO?" Molly asked, her eyes widening as she allowed Andromeda to enter her home.

"Harry and Narcissa," Andromeda replied. "That's not the point, Molly. They're going to operate on Cissy soon. Do you mind watching Harry's children overnight? He insisted on being there with me while I watch."

"Ok, go and keep me updated. We'll keep them here for as long as need be," Molly said pulling her close friend into a tight embrace. With that, Andromeda took off for St. Mungo's. She hoped that she had not missed the start of the procedure.

She took a seat next to Harry who immediately thrust a cup of tea in her hands. They watched as Healer Shepherd tipped a small dose of Draught of Living Death into Narcissa's mouth. The draught, more powerful than Muggle anesthesia, would make sure that she did not wake during the procedure. Harry's heart dropped as he watched strands of Narcissa's beautiful blonde hair tumble to the ground exposing the pale flesh of her scalp. Healer Shepherd cleaned the area and marked an "X" over one spot.

Harry and Andromeda watched in horror as Healer Shepherd picked up a drill from the small table containing various surgical tools. The buzz from the drill filled the small room. Andromeda grabbed Harry's hand as the healer drilled a small hole into Narcissa's head.

"We need to relieve any pressure from her brain and drain any blood," Healer Shepherd said, handing the drill to Healer Poke who set it down on the table. "We may need to enlarge the hole if we can't remove it all. After that, we'll remove the piece of the door knocker. We don't want to remove it too quickly since she may bleed out. Then, we'll look for any tears or abnormal brain tissue, which we'll repair and remove if we find them."

Healers Jones and Williams nodded and allowed Healer Shepherd to continue his work. Harry's stomach was in knots as he watched blood flow freely from Narcissa's head into a small metal, kidney-shaped bowl. A purple fluid poured out of Narcissa's head mixed with the blood. The Healers caught as much of the purple fluid as they could. They would run tests on it after the surgery.

"Gently, Poke, only pull when I say so," Healer Shepherd instructed as Healer Poke placed wrapped his fingertips around the door knocker. "Be ready with the suction Jones! You need to suck it all up and get it all out! On the count of three... three… two… one… Pull!"

Blood splattered on the blue sheet covering Narcissa's body as they pulled out the piece of brass lodged into her skull. The piece was quickly placed into another metal bowl. Harry and Andromeda's heads jerked up at the strange sound erupting from the heart rate monitor beside the operating table.

"Shite! Her heart's not beating!" Jones exclaimed as he dropped the suction. He immediately began performing CPR on Narcissa.

Andromeda's grip on Harry's hand tightened, her knuckles turning white. Tears fell down her face as she stared straight ahead at the monitor, desperately hoping that Narcissa's heart would beat again. Harry could not believe the situation unfolding before him. He could not believe that an hour ago, he was conversing with a woman who was full of life. Now, she was fighting for hers. He grimaced as Andromeda's nails dug into his palm. He held his breath and prayed to every deity he knew.

"Ok, she's back!" Jones exclaimed triumphantly a few minutes later. The air in the operating room eased. "Come on, Ms. Black. You cannot go out like this. You're a Black. You are strong and you are a fighter. You need to pull through," Jones urged.

"She has a tear here," Healer Shepherd said pointing to a spot on her brain. Harry gagged a bit as he stared at her brain matter covered in dark red blood. The image appeared on the monitor in front of the Healers. They observed it for a while as they planned their course of action. The terms they used went over Harry and Andromeda's heads.

Their hands remained intertwined as they watched the Healers work on Narcissa. He could hear Andromeda's heavy breathing. He longed to comfort her, but he kept his eyes focused on Narcissa. The Healers were making good progress, but that, as they saw earlier, did not mean anything. Their eyes remained on the heart rate monitor. The steady beating of her heart provided them some comfort.

The seconds turned to minutes, each one more stressful than the last. It seemed to take longer that it should.

"Stop! Hands down! I've got it. Jones, close her up. She's going to make it," Healer Shepherd said, a wide smile on his face. A collective sigh filled the room. Healers Jones and Williams looked extremely relieved to hear the good news. They started closing her.

"She made it! Oh, thank goodness!" Andromeda exclaimed. Tears flowed down her pale face and a smile graced her lips. Harry turned to face her, his hand still knotted with hers. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

Harry leaned forward until his face was mere inches from hers. The light in the room bounced off the flecks of gold mixed in the depths of her dark brown eyes. She stepped forward closing the distance between them. Her warm breath, which smelled of peppermint tea, ghosted against his lips. He surged forward capturing her pale pink lips with his. The kiss started soft and chaste and grew gradually. He brushed his tongue over her bottom teeth begging for entrance into her mouth. She complied allowing her tongue to swirl against his. He ran his hands through wavy light brown locks as her hand slipped under his shirt and her nails raked his back.

And, then it was over.

They pulled away from each other. Harry's face was bright red. He felt so ashamed and he could not look at her. Andromeda mumbled something about needing to get to the waiting room and took off before Harry could respond.

* * *

Narcissa had been asleep for three days after the surgery. The Healers kept close watch on her progress and were happy to report that she had healed well. They expected her to make a full recovery. As for side effects, they mentioned that she might experience memory loss and seizures. They planned to approach those issues later. For now, they wanted her to wake up.

And, on the fourth day, she did.

Her blue eyes fluttered for a moment adjusting to the bright light in the room. She glanced down to see a green and silver tartan blanket covering her chest, a red and gold scarf around her neck and her slender, pale hand clutching Harry's olive-toned one. Her hospital gown was a soft silk instead of stiff cotton. _Most likely Andromeda's handiwork_, she thought attempting to sit up. The back of her head was pounding and it felt as if an angry hoard of Hippogriffs had trampled all over her body.

"Hi there, Cissy," Andromeda greeted warmly, gently squeezing Narcissa's other hand. Narcissa gave her sister a soft smile. Andromeda poured her a cup of water and tipped it up to her chapped lips. Narcissa chugged a few cups before attempting to respond.

"What happened?" she whispered hoarsely.

Andromeda excused herself deciding to fetch the Healers. Truthfully, she still felt embarrassed over what occurred with Harry four days earlier. Harry could not look at either woman. But, now, he had to. He slowly brought his eyes to Narcissa's and started telling her what happened.

"I almost died?" Narcissa repeated, her mouth slightly agape, once he got to the most terrifying part of her ordeal. Her mouth dropped open slightly and her grip on Harry's hand tightened. He nodded and continued on with the story.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, Lucius Malfoy had returned to Wiltshire after a successful business trip in Florence with his cohorts. He rubbed elbows with the right people. Investors in his latest business venture would, no doubt, be popping out of the woodwork very soon. He sauntered up the long driveway, his immaculate and expensive black silk cloak billowing in the wind and his lavish walking stick tapping the gravel. He waved his hand over the wrought iron gates and entered his domain.

"Shite, Yax! What are you doing here?" Lucius yelled, jumping at the sight of the blonde man seated in his study.

"Have you looked at the Prophet?" Yaxley inquired taking a long sip of the Firewhisky in his crystal tumbler.

"Of course not. Unlike you, I actually _work_ for a living. I have no time to sit around reading the papers. Besides, the Prophet is a load of _rubbish_," Lucius declared pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Well, Potter, your ex and her Blood Traitor sister are at St. Mungo's. She had surgery four days ago."

"Harry and WHO?" Lucius demanded slamming his glass of scotch. The glass shattered and the amber liquid trickled down the desk.

"Harry, the Blood Traitor..." Yaxley repeated sighing loudly.

"Harry and WHO?" Lucius roared pounding the desk.

"Harry and Narcissa!" Yaxley yelled.

* * *

Andromeda had returned with the Healers who conducted a few more tests before ordering Narcissa to rest. The three sat quietly and discussed the events after the meeting to see if they noticed anything out of the ordinary. They came up with nothing.

The door opened revealing a tall man carrying an obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers. The flowers blocked his face and strands of platinum blonde hair peeked over the top of the bouquet. Andromeda groaned and immediately left the room. She wanted nothing to do with the pompous prat. Harry made an effort to leave, but Narcissa squeezed his hand a few times, her eyes begging him to stay. He swallowed hard and remained seated.

Lucius attempted to set the bouquet on the small table beside Narcissa's bed. The bottom of the vase was too large and did not fit. In addition, the room was already filled with flowers from the twins and Narcissa's employees. Harry suppressed his laughter as he watched Lucius attempt to force the flowers to fit. He gave up a few minutes later, setting them on the empty chair beside her bed.

"These accommodations are absolutely _dreadful_," Lucius stated. His nose scrunched and his upper lip curling into a frown. "I shall speak to the Healers to get you a larger room. This is what happens when you have the _filth_ looking after you," he added casting a dark glance at Harry. Harry's other hand curled into a fist and he desperately wanted to pummel Lucius' arrogant face. Clearly, Lucius did not understand that his ex-wife wanted nothing to do with him.

"Cissa, I heard what happened," Lucius said softening his tone. Narcissa's eyes remained on her lap. "I would like a word with you in private… please," he begged cocking his head toward Harry. Her lips pursed and she refused to look at him.

"Narcissa?"

"Harry can stay," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucius tripped over his words trying to come up with the proper retort. His cool grey eyes bore into Harry's and for a second, it looked as if he was going to hit him. Lucius stepped away from Narcissa and picked up the flowers. He chucked them into the rubbish bin and slammed the door beside him.

"Sorry about that," Narcissa apologized a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks. She avoided Harry's gaze and focused on her lap. "Do you want this back?" she asked fingering his soft scarf.

"It's alright. Keep it. It looks good on you… though it clashes with that _awful_ blanket," Harry responded lightly. He made an effort to change it, but she caught his wrist. Her cool touch sent shivers down his spine. He eventually cleared his throat and she let go. Luckily, Andromeda burst into the room a few seconds later and pulled Harry out into the hallway.

"Harry, that purple liquid was a _potion_ and they have no idea what it is! I managed to swipe a sample!" she said producing a small vial from her robes.

With that, the two set off for the person they hoped would have the answers. A few minutes later, they appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

"A potion? That is preposterous!" Potions Professor Hermione Granger exclaimed brushing away a sweaty chestnut curl from her forehead. She swirled the liquid around the vial trying to observe its properties in movement. She waved her wand pausing the progress of the potion bubbling in her cauldron.

"Do you know what this means?" Andromeda asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Someone is _obviously _up to no good. But why target Narcissa?"

"It could have been for Harry... or me..." Andromeda replied shaking her head. Hermione's eyes widened and she demanded that Andromeda and Harry meet her in her chambers later that evening so they could research the potion.

Meanwhile, Harry set off for the person he hoped would have some answers. He banged on the door, his anxiety rising as he paced back and forth.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed happily enveloping Harry in his large arms. Fang jumped off the floor and padded over to Harry, his tail wagging happily. He stood in front of Harry, his drool covering Harry's shoes. Hagrid was overcome with emotions upon seeing Harry, as it had been several years.

"So, it's true?" Hagrid inquired pointing to a Prophet article about Harry's marriage problems. Harry nodded. Hagrid pushed a plate of rock cakes and a mug of tea toward Harry.

"Yes, but Hagrid, that's not what I'm here for," Harry began. "Has anything unusual happened in the Forbidden Forest?" He discretely ripped off a piece of his rock cake and fed it to Fang. Fang licked Harry's hand in appreciation. Harry shuddered and wiped his hand on his jeans. Hagrid's eyes squinted as he ran his fingers through his beard.

"Firenze said something was wrong with Mosag," Hagrid said thoughtfully his eyes searching Harry's face. "He said she seemed upset…like she someone had violated her or something."

"I need to go!" Harry exclaimed noticing the time. "Thank you, Hagrid! I'll be back soon!" he called over his shoulder as he sprinted up the small hill leading to the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry's eyelids were beginning to droop and a severe headache was forming at the back of his head. Andromeda also looked like she was struggling though she did a better job pretending to stay engaged. She discretely covered a yawn with her hand. Hermione, on the other hand, was full of energy, quoting things from various tomes and jotting down notes. Harry felt like he was back in his second year observing Hermione conduct research on the Chamber of Secrets. As before, he tried to help her, but research had never been his forte. He much preferred a more hands-on approach.

"I've got it!" Hermione shouted triumphantly startling Harry and Andromeda. Harry lifted his head from his book, wiped the drool off the corners of his mouth and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Look here," she said thrusting a musty tome under Harry's nose. He choked on the dust emanating from the tome and coughed loudly. A picture of an Acromantula, oddly similar to the ones in the Forbidden Forest, stared back at him.

"The venom, when taken from a living Acromantula is extremely deadly as it is almost impossible to obtain. The venom, when mixed with certain ingredients produces a deadly toxin, which can kill when combined with the right force… and… blood type," Hermione read, her mouth dropping open.

"Blood type?" Andromeda repeated, her eyes widening.

"I think Narcissa survived because she is a Pureblood," Hermione opined, dropping her voice into a whisper.

Harry slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. He feared that something like this would happen. Someone was attempting more discrete methods at mass destruction. Granted, what happened to Narcissa was not discrete. But, maybe it was a warning sign.

Without warning, he took off for the Forbidden Forest in search of Mosag. He sprinted through the forest, leaping over downed tree branches and fallen leaves. Along the way, he passed a small colony of thestrals who looked oddly calm. He shuddered still not quite over being able to see the beasts.

"Harry!" a booming voice called. He turned around and found Firenze staring at him.

"Have you seen Mosag?" Harry asked jogging over to the Centaur.

"Yes, she's in there," Firenze replied pointing to a small cave a few yards away. "But, Harry, be careful. She has been in a bad mood for the past week," Firenze stressed. Harry nodded, took a deep breath and turned toward her hiding spot.


End file.
